


Derrière les mots

by Nelja



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Classics, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet et Ophelia avant la tragédie, alors qu'ils tentent de rester sages, et que leurs paroles leur échappent parfois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière les mots

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Shakespeare, bien sûr.

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont seuls, que Laertes accepte de les laisser tous les deux, avec pour unique protection l'honnêteté d'Ophelia et la parole du seigneur Hamlet.

Même ainsi, elle n'est pas sûre qu'il ne les observe pas de loin. Mais cela ne change rien à leur douce folie ; même si Laertes les voit, il ne pourra pas les entendre.

Elle s'est assise près du ruisseau, et tresse une couronne de fleurs. Une fille sage ne reste pas inactive, sait-elle. Même amoureuse, surtout amoureuse, elle ne laisse pas un homme lui prendre les mains pour des déclarations enflammées, à moins qu'il n'ait une bague de fiançailles à lui offrir.

"Oh, ma dame," lui murmure Hamlet, "je suis jaloux de ces fleurs, qui peuvent frémir sous vos doigts."

Elle rougit, soudainement très consciente des pétales doux contre ses doigts, de la brassée de fleurs qui coule dans sa gorge. "Vous ne devriez pas. Elles sont mortes."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher..." murmure-t-il. "Je suis jaloux de la terre sur laquelle vous marcher, de l'air que vous respirez..."

"Je suppose que c'est de la poésie, mon Seigneur." dit-elle d'un ton sévère, parce qu'elle peut presque sentir maintenant le souffle de l'air caresser ses lèvres.

"Et de l'eau dans laquelle vous vous baignez, et du feu..."

Il s'interrompt, confus un instant. L'image de l'eau baignant le corps d'Ophelia est trop pour lui, ou plutôt, il craint que ce soit trop pour elle. Il devrait avoir raison.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui la pousse à demander doucement, curiosité, cruauté ou folie : "Et du feu, seigneur ?"

"Et du feu qui vous réchauffe." murmure-t-il sans lyrisme, d'un ton embarrassé, mais il doit y avoir un lien honteux entre leurs âmes, car malgré les douceurs du printemps elle pense distinctement aux soirées d'hiver, où elle frissonne, seule sous sa couverture.

Un silence lourd de paroles non dites, qu'Ophelia se décide à briser quand elle a fini. "Cette couronne était pour vous, mon Seigneur."

Il s'incline pour la recevoir. Elle contemple de près son beau visage pâle, se concentre sur ses yeux ; elle voudrait savoir quelle partie de son corps il regarde. Leurs mains se frôlent. Un vent complice caresse la joue d'Hamlet d'une boucle de cheveux.

"Merci, ma dame. Je garderai chacun de vos dons comme le plus précieux des trésors."

Elle doit se retenir de lui dire qu'elle lui donnera toutes les fleurs qu'il voudra.


End file.
